CosMo
cosMo is an , although he's more known as a producer under the name BousouP (暴走P), known to produce high-speed songs; still, his "Magical☆Nuko Len Len" cover gained a respectable 224K views as of June 2013. He is also an illustrator, and his main profession is an animator, as he introduced himself as "an animator and a computer music apprentice". He is sometimes depicted as female and tagged as "cosMo (Mahou ShoujoP)" (コスモ(魔法少女P)), such as in his cover of "Matryoshka" or "Senbonzakura" (both duets with OwataP). He is good friends with fellow producer-utaite OwataP as they duet and do gaming videos together. For more information on cosMo as a producer, please visit his article on the VOCALOID wiki. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Omaera ga Utau no ka yo! ~ Naze Utattashi ~ with OwataP (December 15, 2012) List of Covered Songs (2008.02.13) # "KAIKO no Bousou" (self-cover) (2008.04.01) # "Mahou Shoujo Radical Paint" (self-cover) (2008.05.07) # "cosMo Driver ∞UP Recording Fuukei" (2009.09.29) # "magnet" feat. cosMo and samfree (2009.11.01) # "Doushite Kounatta" (Why Did It Turn Out Like This) (2009.12.15) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. cosMo, samfree and Yasuo (2010.06.11) # "Magical☆Nuko Len Len" (2010.08.26) # "Entei Soukuu no Joshou" (self-cover) (2010.09.13) # "Kagamine Len no Bousou" (The Rampage of Kagamine Len) (self-cover) (2010.09.29) # "Matryoshka" feat. cosMo and OwataP (2010.10.18) # "R-18" (2010.11.07) # "Senbonzakura" feat. cosMo and OwataP (2011.11.15) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.11.23) # "Rin-chan Nau!" (2012.10.17) # "Mahjong Chuudoku" (Mahjong Junkie) feat. cosMo and OwataP (2012.12.02) # "Magical☆Nuko Len Len" feat. cosMo and OwataP (2012.12.13)}} Discography |track1title = R-18 |track1lyricist = cosMo |track1composer = cosMo |track1arranger = Higedriver |track2title = Entei Soukuu no Joshou |track2lyricist = cosMo |track2composer = cosMo |track2arranger = cosMo |track3title = Miyako Wasure |track3lyricist = cosMo |track3composer = cosMo |track3arranger = cosMo |track4title = Doushite Kounatta |track4lyricist = UdongergeP |track4composer = UdongergeP |track4arranger = UdongergeP |track5title = R-25 |track5lyricist = cosMo |track5composer = cosMo |track5arranger = cosMo |track6title = Dokubou Stellar Theater |track6lyricist = cosMo |track6composer = cosMo |track6arranger = cosMo |track7title = Loop Suru Hatsukoi |track7lyricist = cosMo |track7composer = cosMo |track7arranger = cosMo |track8title = Mahou Shoujo Radical Paint |track8lyricist = cosMo |track8composer = cosMo |track8arranger = cosMo |track9title = Magical Nuko Len Len |track9lyricist = OwataP |track9composer = OwataP |track9arranger = OwataP |track10title = Kagamine Len no Bousou |track10lyricist = cosMo |track10composer = cosMo |track10arranger = cosMo}} |track1title = Talk 1 |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Hatsune Miku no Bousou |track2info = (The Rampage of Hatsune Miku) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = R-18 |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Paradichlorobenzene |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Talk 2 |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Mahjong Chuudoku |track6info = (Mahjong Junkie) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Dystopia・Zipangu |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = DON ☆ TEN |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Talk 3 |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Magical ☆ Nuko Len Len |track10info = |track10info = -New Movie ver.- |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Hatsune Miku no Gekishou |track11info = (The Intense Song of Hatsune Miku) -Long ver.- |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Rin-chan Nau! |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Talk 4 |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = (Bonus track) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Talk 5 |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = }} Gallery |owataP cosMo Matryoshka.png|OwataP (left) and cosMo as seen in their cover of "Matryoshka" }} Trivia * His blood type is A. * He has a cousin called Nanashi (ナナシ) who is also an illustrator. External Links * Twitter * pixiv * Chemical System website Category:Inactive Singers